


You Like It When I Call You Baby

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Gallavich, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Gallavich, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut, Top Ian, Top Mickey, With holding of sex which predictably doesn't last long, fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey acts like he hates when Ian calls him 'baby' but he comes everytime Ian calls him that during sex.<br/>Ian decides to test that theory a few times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This work has been translated into _Russian_ by Max_Milka here:** https://ficbook.net/readfic/5867722

Ian watches his boyfriend as he channel surfs and smirks to himself. 

"Babe, hand me that pillow."

"I told you not to fucking call me that." Mickey snaps at him. Ian smiles and continues to stretch his hand out. "Not giving you shit until you use my name."

"Okay, Mickey. Pass me the pillow."

Mickey throws it and hits him on the face with it. "That's for being a little shit." 

Ian laughs.

* * *

They've been going at it for almost 30 minutes now and Ian is tired. Mickey is kneeling with his head on his arms and Ian is drilling him from behind. The brunette is not tired yet and keeps asking for 'faster' and 'fuck Ian, harder' So Ian smiles to himself and pulls Mickey upwards by his waist. He holds his boyfriend with one hand on his chest and the other he uses to jerk him off with.

"Come for me Mickey." 

"Not fucking done yet. Yes, right there!" He groans when Ian gives a particular hard thrust. 

Ian pumps his dick harder and fucks him harder. He then whispers in his ear. "Come for me baby." 

Mickey comes with a strangled shout with Ian right behind him. Ian grins triumphantly and spanks that bubble butt he loves so much. 

* * *

They are lying on the couch, with Mickey as the little spoon -obviously- (God, Ian loves that) and Ian's stomach growls. 

"You want me to make dinner?" his boyfriend asks.

"I feel like pizza." Ian states.

"We are not eating fucking take out again Ian, that will be the third time this week." 

Ian peppers kisses on Mickey's neck. "C'mon Mick." 

"No."

He nibbles at his boyfriend's ear and whispers, "Please babe?" 

Mickey moans, "Fuck, fine." 

* * *

They have just started fucking when Ian decides to test his 'baby' theory. So far he thinks that Mickey gives in everytime Ian says _babe_ or _baby,_ but it could also still be coincidence. So now is the perfect time. Ian just bottomed out like 5 minutes ago. So they are not even 10 minutes in. The red head is ontop of his boyfriend, with Mickey's legs wrapped around him.  
He fucks him hard, deep and slow. 

"Angggg... Yes, Ian fuck!"

Ian watches Mickey's face scrunched up and his eyebrows drawn together. He looks so beautiful, Ian himself tries not to come too fast. _Okay, here goes nothing._

He lays fully ontop of Mickey and continues to fuck him slow, deeper and harder. He goes by Mickey's ear. 

"I love you Mickey." He tells him but Mickey doesn't come he just replies;

"I love you too Ian, you feel amazing."

Ian moans when Mickey tightens around his shaft. "I love you so much baby." 

And there it is, Mickey moans and holds Ian tightly as he comes.

But Ian is not done yet so he kisses Mickey, plays and sucks on his nipples until he gets hard again. Ian starts moving again.

* * *

"Are we still going to visit my siblings this weekend?" Ian asks as they make dinner together in the kitchen. 

"Is fucking Lip gonna be there?"

Ian sighs, he knows where this is going. "Yes."

Mickey licks sauce off his thumb. "Then no."

"Babe, please don't be like that. Don't you want them to see us as a united front? Especially Lip?"

Mickey contemplates. "Still no."

"You know the rest of my family loves you. Please baby, come with me."

Mickey exhales."Fine, whatever."

Ian kisses him on the tip of his nose and laughs as Mickey swats him away.

* * *

That night as they lie peacefully with their hands around each other and their legs intertwined, Ian kisses his boyfriend on the forehead affectionately and decides he's gonna keep his new discovery to himself for a little while longer.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asante sana for reading.  
> Kudos and all comments Welkam :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets mad that Mickey won't admit he likes to be called 'baby'. So he decides to withold sex until he admits it.

Ian is lying on his back both hands holding tightly on the heaboard, taking it from his boyfriend. 

"Yes Mickey, fuck me! Fuck, fuck, fuck, that's so fucking good. Yes!"

Fuck, he hates how vocal he gets when he bottoms but he can't help himself. It feels fucking great. They don't do it very often. Infact, it's a very rare occurrence that Ian is the one taking it -he likes topping too much- but when it does happen he fucking loves it. His mind gets jumbled, his thoughts get incoherent and he completely gets lost in it. 

He let's go of the headboard and holds onto Mickey's ass pulling him closer. Ian then puts a finger in his ass.

"Fuck." Mickey curses and keeps grunting as he goes impossibly faster and deeper. 

Ian can feel his dick pressing on his prostate. "Holy fuck Mickey! Mmm....aaa... Shit!" he yells as he comes untouched on both their chests. 

"Fuck, that's hot." Mickey groans and continues to pound into his boyfriend. 

Ian looks up at him and pulls him closer by his shoulders until Mickey is laying fully ontop of him. He wraps his hands around him as his boyfriend continues to slowly move inside him. 

Ian kisses him on the lips. "Yes baby, c'mon. Fuck baby, you're so amazing."

And that's all she wrote.

Mickey bites hard on his neck and comes. Ian strokes his back through it, kissing him everywhere. 

* * * *

Mickey says he is taking Ian to the movies after that glorious fuck session. Once they get there however, Ian can't concentrate. It's been 2 months since the 'baby' discovery and boy does that word work magic. But now he wants Mickey to stop pretending he doesn't like it. He's tired of Mickey snapping at him sometimes when he calls him that. 

Ian is beginning to wonder if his boyfriend is even aware of just how much the use of that word affects him. Ian watches said boyfriend as he watches the movie. 

"Babe." he calls.

Mickey sighs and turns to face him. "Yeah?"

"What? Why did you do that?"

Mickey shrugs. "Don't know why you insist on calling me that."

"Because you like it?"

"Like fuck I do."

Ian slumps back on his seat and faces the big screen. He roughly grabs the popcorn from Mickey and exhales.  
Mickey just gives him the finger.

* * * 

They've just gotten home when Ian makes them both dinner. He places the food on the kitchen table and hands Mickey a beer.

"Does this mean you're done being mad?" Mickey asks taking a bite of the rice. Ian looks at him and continues chewing. Mickey drops his spoon and places both hands on the table looking at the red head as if he's gone mad. "What the fuck are you upset about Ian? I ask you not to call me that shit all the fucking time."

Ian chuckles drily. "I call you that all time especially in bed and you fucking love it."

"Really." Mickey raises an eyebrow like he thinks Ian is full of shit. 

"Yes. Really."

"Like i wouldn't notice that shit." he laughs and takes his food and beer. 

He walks into the living room and sits on the couch. Ian watches as his boyfriend switches on the TV and laughs some more. Now he is upset. Mickey doesn't want to admit he likes the pet name, Ian will just have to make him.

* * * 

Mickey walks into their bedroom just as the red head is wet from a shower. Ian sees him lick his lips and smiles evilly. As he's wiping himself off he 'accidentally' drops the towel and bends down to pick it up. He ensures his behind is facing Mickey. He then stands up and continues to dry himself. Mickey predictably wraps his hands around him from behind. 

"Mmm..." Mickey moans as he peppers kisses on Ian's back. 

Ian turns around to face him and puts his hands around the shorter man's neck. He pecks him on the lips. "Not in the mood." 

Mickey looks down between them and then looks up at Ian incredulously. "Your dick is fucking hard!"

Ian smirks and pulls away. "Still..." he goes and gets under the covers. Fully naked. 

He watches satisfied as Mickey rubs a hand down his mouth and clears his throat uncomfortably. The brunette bites on his lip and looks at Ian. After a few minutes he undresses and joins him in bed. Ian goes ahead and spoons him like he does every night and they fall asleep.

* * *

Ian wakes up to Mickey's ass pushing against his morning wood. He moans and pulls Mickey closer by his waist and grinds against him. His boyfriend moans and Ian remembers he's punishing Mickey. And as hard as it is to resist that beautiful ass he loves so much, he manages to pull away and get up. 

"Ian come on." Mickey whines.

"Meds." Ian hightails out of there before he gives in. 

The red head is in the kitchen making banana pancakes -Mickey's favorite- when the afore mentioned man walks in looking grumpier than Ian has seen him in a long time. 

"I'm fucking horny man, you gotta stop whatever this is you're doing." the brunette complains. 

Ian tries hard not to laugh. "And I will, as soon as you admit, you like it when I call you baby."

"I don' know what the fuck you're talking about!" 

Ian shrugs. "Then I don't know what you're talking about either." 

Mickey huffs and sits at the kitchen table. "Fucking feed me. Or you gonna deny me that too?"

Ian chuckles at Mickey's entire demeanor and how adorable he looks at that moment. He places the coffee, pancakes, and syrup on the table and goes back to cooking.  
God, he loves this man. But that didn't mean he was giving in just yet. See, they fucked on a daily basis so the fact that he wasn't getting any was getting to him too. But he also knew that Mickey couldn't go long without his dick. He _loves_ sex. Ian didn't know if he specifically loves sex with him or just generally. Either way it was just a matter of time before,

"Okay. Alright." Mickey says. Ian removes the current pancake from the pan and turns off the gas. He turns around and faces him crossing his arms. "I wouldn't say i love the whole..." he gestures around with his hands. "baby thing, but maybe I don't hate it." he admits. 

Ian goes and pulls up a chair and sits next to him. "You come EVERYTIME I use that word, I would say you fucking love it."

"Bullshit." Ian just blinks at him. Mickey exhales loudly. "It can't be every fucking time though."

"Every. Single. Time." Ian emphasises each word. 

Mickey shakes his head like he can't believe it. "Really?"

"Really." Ian pulls at the chair so that Mickey is facing him and his legs are between his much longer ones. "Want me to show you?"

Mickey hurriedly takes off his shirt and grabs Ian's cheeks kissing him nice and deep. It makes Ian's head spin. " _Finally!_ I'm tired of this fucking dry spell."

Ian laughs. "It hasn't even been 24 hours Mick."

Ian lifts up his boyfriend who gladly wraps his legs around him. He walks them blindly towards their bedroom and they continue to make out. 

He was going to show Mickey just how much he enjoys being his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all amazing! 
> 
> Put a smile on Sharon's face :)))  
> Kudos n All Comments Welcome.  
> Thank you!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey accepts the pet name because if he's being honest he doesn't really mind it. In fact, he kinda loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuurgh!  
> Y do we drink if we know we're gonna feel so bad in the morning?  
> Does anyone know if this egg inside beer thing Shameless people do actually works? 
> 
> Lemmi know n,  
> #enjoy

"Nooo... I can't go again you sex addict." Ian laughs as he pushes him off.

Mickey laughs and gets up. "You can't go _one day_ without my ass and somehow _I'm_ the addict." he says as he walks into their bathroom.

"Jesus Mickey, that was our forth round. I know we're young but even _I_ have a limit. At least give me an hour or some shit." he hears Ian complain.

Mickey laughs again and flushes when he's done peeing. "Going to the kitchen. You need something?"

"Just some water. Thanks babe."

Mickey heads to their kitchen still naked. Every time Ian called him that his stomach got this stupid flatters and he just wants to love the hell out of his boyfriend. At first, he wasn't sure how he felt about the pet name, and in the past he didn't want Ian using it. Thinking it was too much and he didn't want them to be _that_ couple. But apparently he had subconsciously come to love when Ian called him that. The first time Ian pointed it out, Mickey thought he was just bullshitting him just so he could get away with the pet name.

But that was until Ian proved it to him. _Thrice_ that he especially liked the name during sex. He smirked at the memory as he grabbed a beer. Now, now he _relished_ in the name. He enjoyed when Ian called him that. There was something so sweet and loving about the entire thing.

It was also the perfect way to know when his boyfriend was mad at him.

And Mickey _really_ appreciated that. Ian was really good at hiding his emotions sometimes. Especially hurt more than anger. If the red head is angry he's gonna let Mickey know, no problem. But when he was hurt, it used to take a really long time before Mickey knew. And he hated the fact that Ian would rather suffer than let Mickey know when something was going on. So at least now with Ian calling him _babe_ or _baby_ all the time, the minute he stopped Mickey knew something was up.

He finished his beer and grabbed a bottle of water heading back to their bedroom. He walked in to find Ian already passed out and snoring lightly. He looked at the beautiful man with all the defined muscles laying on their bed and smiled. He then took his usual side of the bed. His heart swoons when Ian automatically wraps his arm around him even though he's asleep.

"Love you."

Mickey mumbles before snuggling even closer to Ian.

__

-o-o-o-o

__

It was on a Saturday and Ian and Mickey were back at the Gallagher household. Ian was in the kitchen with Fiona and Debbie while Mickey was in the living room with Carl, Lip and Liam. They were watching some show that the youngest Gallagher definitely shouldn't be watching but that's just how it was in the south side. Mickey was busy cringing at a straight vivid sex scene when Ian peaked his head by the doorway.

"Guys, Fiona and Debbie are saying batman is better than superman. Like, really? That makes no fucking sense. Come on babe, back me up here."

"Batman definitely." Carl chips in.

"What are you talking about? Batman is human. He has no super powers." Ian explains passionately coming into the living room.

"Exactly! Which is what makes him better 'cause he's not cheating." Lip adds and Carl fist bumps him.

"What Lip said!" Debbie shouts from the kitchen.

Ian stutters a few times clearly baffled.  
"What is wrong with you guys? Superman is like..." he groans. "Baby come on, back me up here. Please." Ian pleads.

Mickey is enjoying how passionate Ian is about this debate. He is totally team 'batman' but his boyfriend is all flustered and his face is red with frustration.

"I agree with Ian. Superman's the shit."

Ian throws a punch in the air. "YES! Thank you babe."

He gives Mickey a quick kiss and heads back into the kitchen all giddy even though it's 4 against 2. Soon after lunch is ready and they all sit at the table and eat. When they're done Lip gets up and pulls out a pack of smokes.

"Want to grab a cigarette, babe?" he asks Mickey.

"Lip I'm gonna..." Ian trails off and gets up. Lip runs and Ian goes after him.

Mickey just laughs with the rest of the family.

 

-o-o-o-o

 

It's later when they're getting ready for bed that Ian brings up the debate.

"Mick, you don't really think superman is better do you."

Mickey smiles apologetically. "No."

Ian groans and gets under the blankets."You are all insane."

The brunette just laughs at the ridiculousness of it all and joins him.

"Thanks for supporting me though, that was sweet."

Ian says and pulls Mickey closer and kisses him silly. "Love you baby."

"You too." Mickey replies as he switches off the night light. The flutters in his stomach are accompanied by the immense happiness he's feeling.

 

Yep, Mickey definitely doesn't mind all this baby business.

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, & You know I love hearing ur thoughts :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is happy that Mickey finally accepts the pet name and completely embraces it. But now the problem with that is, it's no longer his kryptonite. 
> 
> There is however a new development that Ian will never get over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an xtra chapter. I mean, what's the harm, r8?
> 
> #morefluff

Ian and Mickey have just come home from work and Ian feels so fresh after that shower. Then he remembers it's his night to make dinner and he groans. He's feeling so lazy.

He's crawls on the bed towards his boyfriend who is temple running on his phone. He kisses him on the cheek.

"Babe?"

Mickey doesn't look up. "Yep."

"You wanna make dinner tonight?"

"Nope."

"Please baby." Ian nuzzles his neck.

Mickey chuckles lightly. "You're gonna get me killed. And it's still no."

Ian huffs. "I'll blow you."

"You'll blow me either way." Mickey looks at him and smirks. "I'm hungry, get to."

Ian groans and makes to get up but Mickey pulls him back. Ian looks at him quizzically and Mickey taps on his lips silently. Ian smiles and kisses him then goes to the kitchen.

 

-o-o-o-o

 

He ramages through their fridge and cupboards trying to find something that will cook faster. He sees the spaghetti but the meatballs are too much work. They have lots of potatoes so he decides to make a few fries and sausages.

As soon as he starts cooking he starts smiling to himself. Truth be told he does enjoy making his boyfriend dinner. He enjoys this life they've made for each other. Though he can't help but miss those days when _babe_ and _baby_ used to work like a charm.

It's been months where the pet names don't work their majic anymore. They're no longer Mickey's kryptonite. He has gotten used to Ian calling him that so he stopped caving. Ian knew this was a possibility the moment he made the other man aware of the fact that that he likes it. He would however rather have Mickey enjoy the pet name than be snapped at everytime he uses it.

So he makes dinner with a smile and goes to get Mickey after he's set the table.

"So did you beat my high score?" Ian asks as they dig into their food.

"Oh, I didn't just beat it baby, I surpassed it! Look at that." Mickey shoves the phone in his face with his tongue out and Ian laughs.

Ian checks the score and Mickey has indeed beaten him. He gives the phone back trying to suppress the big smile threatening to break through his face.

Lately he's noticed Mickey will let a pet name slip now and then. It happens when he is too excited and when they're having intense sex. Or when he's being extra loving. Ian figures he has been using the pet names for so long it's the new normal in their relationship.

He's positive however that Mickey is never aware when he's doing it. Almost like it just comes out without his permission.

Ian loves it.

It's such a small thing, but he can't help but feel excited about it. They are totally going to be _that_ couple. But learning from last time, Ian won't bring this to his boyfriend's attention. He will bask in it until Mickey figures it out for himself.

"So it's Nate's birthday and the guys at work are having a thing." Mickey says as they're washing dishes.

"Nate's the loud one right?" Ian laughs when Mickey shoves him.

"Well yes. We are supposed to bring our _significant other._ "

"Why are you saying it like that?" Ian chuckles as he wipes a plate. "I _am_ your significant other. Unless there's someone else I don't know about."

"Fuck off." Mickey replies then kisses Ian on the shoulder. "It just sounds so..." Mickey trailes off looking for the right word.

"Gay?" Ian offeres.

"Yeah sure, but that's not it. It's like, were living together, washing dishes together," he looks at his hands full of soap. "and now we are supposed to go to a work party where we're to bring our boyfriends or girlfriends or husbands or spouses or what the fuck ever it's..."

Ian drops the dish towel and holds Mickey's waist from behind. He kisses his hair when the shorter man leans back into him.

"It's what people do Mick. I know growing up with Terry as a father in the Milkovich house of horrors this is not something you pictured. But babe, this is what _normal_ people do. And that's what we are, normal." Ian sighs happily and hugs Mickey tighter. "Go get ready for bed. I'll finish up here."

Mickey rinses his hands and turns to face Ian. He pulls him down for a long kiss that Ian feels throughout his body despite dating for years.

"See you in bed babe." Mickey spanks him in the ass and then leaves.

Ian can't help the soft laugh that escapes. He loves his life.

 

-o-o-o-o

 

Ian is leaning by the bar nursing a beer. One of Mickey's coworkers had come and pulled him aside so Ian was standing by himself.

"You're Ian, right?" a tall brown haired guy his heights asks.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Simon, I work with Mickey."

"Oh." Ian says and shakes the guy's hand.

"To be honest I was hoping you were imaginary."

Ian frowns at him. "Why?"

Simon turns to look at where Mickey is laughing and chatting with the rest and Ian looks at them too. "C'mon, Mickey's the total package you can't blame a guy for hoping he has a chance."

Great. Someone to be worried about. "Then it's a good thing he's mine and off bounds huh?"

Simon sips his drink and smiles at him. "Yeah, good thing. Try not to mess up. I'm single and ready to mingle." the guy finishes then walks away.

Which is just as well because the last thing Ian wants to do is cause a scene here, which would inevitably get his boyfriend in trouble. He turns around and orders a shot.

"Hey, you good? Sorry I left you alone."

Ian smiles. "It's okay, I get to leave with you so, it's all good."

Mickey laughs and rubs his hand. "Let me know if you want to leave and we will go."

Ian nods and kisses him. "Thanks babe."

 

-o-o-o-o-

 

"So I met Simon." Ian starts as he drops the keys on the kitchen table and takes off his jacket.

"Yeah? He's an asshole. Ignore anything he said."

"It's kind of hard when he was talking about how he wants to bang my boyfriend." Ian sits on the arm chair and removes his shoes.

"He said that?"

"In so many words, yeah."

Mickey opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of water. "You know I would never..."

"Yeah, yeah I do." Ian sighs and walks towards Mickey. "How come you've never mentioned him?"

"Because there was nothing to mention. He's the office slut and only a person who isn't afraid of gonorrhea would go anywhere near that."

Ian cackles lightly when Mickey walks towards him and cups his cheek. He knew Mickey would never do that to him but reassurance doesn't hurt.

"I love _you_. Don't waste any energy being jealous of that guy."

"Okay babe."

"Good. Now let's go to bed." Mickey kisses him and pulls him towards their bedroom.

 

        That night when Ian goes down on Mickey till he comes with _baby_ on his lips, Ian sleeps soundly and happy. He likes hearing that name coming from Mickey's lips. It makes him feel loved and like he matters.

"Love you baby." he tells the back of Mickey's neck and pulls him closer.

Ian definitely loves his life.

 

 

Okay, now it's _FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ewe for reading!!!


End file.
